Domenico Verdecolle
Domenico Verdecolle is the son of Tittone from The Three Enchanted Princes, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. Info Name: Domenico Verdecolle Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Three Enchanted Princes Roommate: Yunus Djulung Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To learn what it is like to be an animal. My "Magic" Touch: I can read animals' minds. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Giulia Paperino. She's really pretty. Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm unable to see red and green due to being colorblind, and it gets annoying. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I love animals. Least Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. Dragons are animals too - why kill them? Best Friends Forever After: I have a lot of friends and I don't want to favor anyone over the others. Character Appearance Domenico is above average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt over a tight light blue shirt and blue jeans. Personality Domenico is pretty outgoing. He likes talking to other people and he's good with animals. He is also fond of books and he reads a lot. He reads a lot of the old, rare books stored in the lifairy. He also enjoys sour-tasting food. Domenico hates the fact that he is colorblind and gets annoyed whenever someone tries to test his vision by showing him an object of a certain color. Biography Ciao! I'm Domenico Verdecolle. My father Tittone was born to his parents after his three older sisters married animals (who were enchanted princes) - his oldest sister Fabiella married a falcon, his second sister Vasta married a stag, and his third sister Rita married a dolphin. When Dad was fifteen, his mother wanted him to find his sisters. Dad went to find them. He found Fabiella and the falcon, who gave him a feather. Later, he found Vasta and the stag, who gave him some of the stag's hair. Later, he found Rita and the dolphin, who gave him some scales. Afterwards, Dad found a maiden held captive in a tower by a dragon. Dad used the feather, hair, and scales to summon his brothers-in-law. They helped him slay the dragon, save the maiden, and destroy the tower. They went back home. The falcon, stag, and dolphin regained their human forms, and Dad returned home and married the maiden. Like my father, I've got three older sisters. The oldest is Teresa, the second oldest is Graziella, and the third oldest is Margherita. I've also got some much older cousins from my aunts. I like being the youngest - you get all the toys! But right now, I'm at Ever After High. I'm supposed to succeed my father, and I'm willing to do it. I'm a Royal. I like it here. It's a really fun school. I'm very good with animals of all kinds. I can communicate with them as well, and I have the ability to read animals' thoughts. I get to know what they're thinking inside. Another thing I like doing is singing. I know it's not part of my story, but I'm a really good singer. Thibault Criquet even allowed me to be in his band for vocals! I'm definitely a family guy (no pun intended), and I enjoy spending time with my family. I often visit my three cousins who have a house near Mirror Beach. I have one big issue: I'm colorblind. Specifically, I've got red-green color blindness. My maternal grandfather was colorblind too, so my family isn't surprised. I'm unable to see red, orange, green, and purple. It's hard when I have to charge my phone or pick out clothes. And I've often eaten unripe fruit because of it. Not to mention Christmas decorations don't seem exciting to me because they all look yellow. However, the worst thing about it is when people ask me what color is an object just to annoy me, since it makes me think they're making fun of me. I need my roommate and my friends to help me with many basic tasks. It's so hard being in a world of yellow, blue, and grey. Trivia *Domenico's surname means "green bank" in Italian. His father's kingdom is called Verde Colle in Italian. (Quite ironic since Domenico can't see green.) *Domenico is ambidextrous. *Domenico is allergic to mold. *Domenico is a member of Eugene Serpentin's roller hockey team, the Green Pagodas. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Liam O'Brien. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Three Enchanted Princes Category:Italian